Many types of products come in a container with a common cap that serves only to keep the contents of the container sealed within the container. This is good for preserving the contents of the container but has no additional use outside of this limited purpose. There are also some containers that have caps with bristles protruding from the top, surrounding a hole through which contents of the container can escape. While this type of cap is more functional than a common cap, the fact that there is a hole in it means that the contents of the container will leak out as the user is using the bristles, which in some situations may be desirable. This invention improves on the functionality of both the common cap and bristled cap.